


Awake Throughout The Night

by Guardian_Rose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Nyxrising
Genre: Angst, Based on Nyxrising Episode, Based on Sonorus Episode 3, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Wolfstar being hinted at because I like shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 05:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14278335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: Remus eats a blood flavoured Bertie Botts Every Flavour Bean and Sirius worries about how badly it affected Remus. Even when he should be sleeping.Based on Nyxrising's Sonorus Episode 3. Link to video in notes, check them out!! <3





	Awake Throughout The Night

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/jvSFFh5x8hw Nyxrising Marauders Sonorus Episode 3
> 
> They're an amazing cosplay group!!! Go give them a bunch of love!!!

Sirius hadn’t expected the joke about Snivellus and his house disappearing but Remus had a habit, fortunate or unfortunate he didn’t know, of surprising him. If they had been anywhere else, if it had been any other night where they weren’t on air to the whole damned school, then he would have swapped the bean. Of course it wouldn’t have been a sweet one like James had managed to get Lily to choose, toffee _ , _ like that was fair, but it wouldn’t have been  _ blood _ . Not when he’d known that Remus would guess it immediately, he’d tensed as soon as he’d seen the glaringly obvious crimson sweet but ‘fire’ had been Remus’ guess and James had gone along with it. Lily of course didn’t  _ know _ and Peter hadn’t seemed to realise that it was a potential issue. 

 

It had happened hours ago now. It had to be at least nearing midnight but still Sirius couldn’t sleep, couldn’t stop glancing over at Remus’ bed worriedly. The other boys were out like a light, curtains pulled closed and James had a noise blocking charm to avoid Peter’s snoring. It was painfully loud, but at least he was a heavy sleeper. A benefit that Sirius was grateful for at that moment in time. 

 

Remus had perked up after eating some more jellybeans, covering up the aftertaste as best he could. Sirius had subtly slid over the one chocolate jellybean from the four or five packs and nudged it towards Remus. For that he’d received a smile. Totally worth it. 

 

He’d expected Remus to be more caught up on it, at least to fret over it and try to hide it but Sirius hadn’t managed to notice anything out of the ordinary. Even his sleep seemed relatively undisturbed. An envious situation to be in, he thought. He’d tried to sleep, he really had but there was something heavy in the pit of his stomach everytime he thought back to Remus’ voice saying it with absolute, instant certainty and his face as he’d fully realised it. He’d stay awake until Remus woke up with muffled screams from the night terror he was irrevocably sure Remus would suffer through. 

 

It didn’t take much longer. He kept still, lying on his side as he listened to the shuffling of sheets and then the cry of shock that split the air. Peter snuffled in his sleep but kept on snoring. He gave Remus a couple of seconds to start taking deep breaths before slipping out from under his covers and slowly pulling open the other bed’s curtain, keeping his movements gradual so as not to spook him further but not too slow as to make it obvious.

 

“How you doing there, Moony?” He grinned as brightly as he could, crossing his legs on top of the bedspread.

 

Remus nodded, he had his knees pulled up to his chest and rested his chin on them. “Average.”

 

“Right.” Sirius reached out to take one of Remus’ hands in his own, if asked he’d argue it was to get the trembling boy to stop trying to gouge crescents into his knees with his nails through the bedsheets.

 

Remus didn’t fight him but he also refused to meet his gaze, Sirius knew by now that he’d get around to talking if he wanted to. Asking him wouldn’t work, not right now. Remus took a shuddering breath.

 

“I’m a little worried about how they knew what blood tasted like.” 

 

Sirius huffed a laugh. “Same here, half of those flavours are things that shouldn’t ever be tasted.”

 

Remus cracked a small smile, his eyes darting up to look into Sirius’. 

 

“I’m sorry, Rem. I’d have swapped it for another but Lily was watching and she would have asked questions and-” Remus cut him off with a squeeze of his hand, shaking his head, at least he didn’t look angry.

 

“It’s not your fault. It was fine. I  _ am _ fine. You, however, look like you haven’t slept at all.” Remus raised an eyebrow as he deliberately looked Sirius up and down. 

 

“Gonna blame that one on you, Moony. Definitely your fault.”

 

“Why am I not surprised.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Any and all comments welcome! Especially prompts! <3
> 
> Find me on tumblr @guardian-rose-petal


End file.
